Meghan and Ash's Dream
by Faery X Queen
Summary: One dream that brought them together but it was that  same dream that broke a heart of a queen.


IN DREAMS MEGHAN 'S VERSION 

A/N : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THIS A VERSION OF I WHAT I THUOGHT MEGHAN WAS THINKING IN THIS CHAPTER OF THE IRON KNIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW!

I could sense his presence . I turned around with wide eyes , I couldn't believe he was here. I knew this was a dream but I didn't care. "Ash?" I whispered, and couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled "I don't know, " he told me, taking my hand after I offer it and letting him pull me closer to him ."I think ...this a dream." My hands slipped on his waist, and I felt him hold me closer to him. "Though I'd be happy if I never woke up." he said . Then I frown and pulled back to look at him. "Strange. I thought this was my dream."

"Maybe it is." He said as he had trouble thinking . I began tracing circles around his back. "Maybe I'm not really here, and this will disappear when you wake up, including me." He tries to explain this unatural moment. I held him tighter of the thought of him disappearing, I hated the idea of waking up." I wouldn't care either way." he said.

He bent down to kiss me, I allowed my tongue to explore his mouth, as I slipped my hand under his shirt trancing his chest. I forget about everything except us.

Later, my back was leaned against a tree, Ash' s head was on my lap, my fingers were twirling patterns in his hair.

"Ash?"

"Mmm?"

"Where have you been all these months? I mean..." I hesitated, I was afraid that the dream would go away but I had to know. I twirled my finger with one strand of his hair."I know you can't come into the Iron Realm, but no one has seen any sign of you, anywhere. Or Puck, for the matter. What have you two been doing?" My scouts reported that they have disappear without a trace.

"I was... looking for something, I think." He said as he reached for my hand trapping it with his, and then bringing it up to his lips."I can't remember now."

I took my hand from his and started stroking his cheek. I saw him closing his eyes. "You don't think it could be important?" Still wondering if it was important, maybe be it wasn't that important otherwise he wouldn't had forgetten. Ash was not that type of person to forget things.

"Maybe."

I tapped his forehead in a playful manner. "You do know that one of us has to wake up, don't you?" I asked, and he grunted, not opening his eyes."I don't if I'm a figment of your imagination or you're a figment of mine, but eventually this going to fade away."

He rolled to his knees to face me and I blinked as he leaned in close."You can go if you have to," he said smothing my hair behind one ear."I'm not leaving . I'll still be here when you come back." He was so sweet even if this was a dream I still fell more in love with him .

"No Ash," I heard a new voice said disrupting the peaceful moment we were having. "You cannot stay." Ash and I both jerked up, spinning to face the intruder in our private world. That's when I saw her and her beauty: blue eyes, long silver hair, pale skin, a willoly body that was delicate and strong at the same time. "You were difficult to find, Ash," she said in weary voice."I almost give up when I couldn't find you in nightmares. I didn't think to look for you in the dreams of another, but it makes sense that you should come here."

"Want do you want here?" I rose with the regal of the queen I am. I move in front of Ash ."Who are you?"

"You know me, Meghan Chase," this woman said stepping forward to stand before us clearly. "I am the one who Ash knew before you ever came into the picture."

I didn't move , I took a slow breath as the realization hit me."Ariella," I breathed. I shook my head, glanced back him. "Is this another dream, Ash? Did you bring her here?" I try not to yelled and get control of my emotions that were spinning inside screaming to get out.

"No" Ariella said before Ash could answer me. " I am not a dream . Not a memory . I am as real as you are, Iron Queen. Death could not quite hold me all those years ago." I was so shocked but didn't show it.

"Enough," Ash rasped. "Ari" he said facing her, "What are you doing here? Want do you want?"

Ariella narrowed her eyes ."I'm here to bring you back out of this dream," she replied with a brief glance at my direction I glared back at her." Your body is very sick, Ash, and the curse the hobyhah shaman laid on you was keeping, you trapped in sleep. I don't know how you found your way here , but it is time for you to return to us." Oh my god, Ash was sick and the only thing I could think was that he was with her, his first true love I was so shocked but my expression didn't change , I just stared at Ash's back . I couldn't help myself but ask out."You're... with her now?" I asked softly I was not accusing him (yet) ." How ... how long have you known she was alive?" Hating the idea Ash had already move on and with 'his suppose dead girlfriend'.

"Not long," Ariella, once again ,answered for him . This girl was getting on my last nerves but I had to control myself, I was queen after all. "We haven't had much time together yet." I was about to summoned my glomour and crush her, she had to brag that she and Ash were together I was about to throw a little of iron in her direction but was interrupted by Ash's outburst.

"Ari!" he turned to her. I knew then,he had move on with her. I should had listen to Puck when he said Winter Fey were selfish and only prey on people's emotions. I wish he was here to comfort me and maybe mend my about to be shattered heart.

"I see," I whispered, I hated that my voice trembled but only slightly.

"Then.. I'll leave you two alone."

"That's not necessary, Iron Queen." Ariella shook her head "There is no need. I came here to bring Ash back out his nightmares but this is your dream not his. I'm sorry to intrude here." With a slight nod to both of us , she backed up a few steps into the mist and disappeared.

I was alone with Ash again. My heart was breaking every second I was with him. I took a deep breath and closing my eyes hating myself for asking this. "Was that really her?" I asked still didn't dare to look at him." Ariella? Is she really alive?" he took my hand and I blinked in suprise." Its not what you think," he told me." Please,hear me out?"

I gave him a sad smile and said"No Ash " I whispered ."Maybe... maybe this for the best." I didn't move but I was letting him go.

"Meghan..."

"I'm the Iron Queen" I said firmly."No matter what I want, that will never change. And you're still part of the Winter Court. Even if you could come into the Iron Realm, you would die. We can't be together, Ash there's no use in wishing for the impossible. It's selfish of me to keep hoping." My voice shook at last sentence it pained me saying it but I had to let Ash be happy even if that meant seeing him with someone else. I took deep breath and look at him, hating what I was going to say next. "Perhaps...it's time to move on, with someone else." I continued to torture myself by saying this. "You have the chance to be happy now." My eyes filled with tears but I never look away from his gaze."Ash this Ariella, the love you've been missing for decades . If she's really back , then fate has given you both another chance, and I ... I'm not going to stand in your way." I felt a tear already rolling down my cheek but I stilled smile at him still holding his gaze."What we had was a dream, and it was beautiful dream, but it was just a dream . It's time for us to wake up." He took a breath to argue with me but I put my finger against his lips."Close your eyes." I said. My last kiss from him. He close his eyes and I took my finger from his lips to be replaced by my lips . My lips lingerie in his just for a brief moment, then I said "Goodbye Ash," I whisper. "Be happy."

At exact moment I knew I was heart broken. I new I would never be in love with another person for my entire existence.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD APPREACIATE FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS.


End file.
